Vehicles can be equipped to operate in both autonomous and occupant piloted mode. Vehicles can be equipped with computing devices, networks, sensors and controllers to pilot the vehicle and to assist an occupant in piloting the vehicle. Sensors can include LIDAR sensors that produce 3D data points that represent the locations of objects in a region surrounding the vehicle.